


Late Night Escapade

by YaraVannor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Public Masturbation, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaraVannor/pseuds/YaraVannor
Summary: Aoba Johsai is at a Summer camp at which they seem to be losing almost every game. Iwaizumi is frustrated and can't fall asleep. Thankfully, he's not the only one.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 47





	Late Night Escapade

_Today sucked. Big time._

Iwaizumi regained consciousness for what felt like the thousandth time that night. One glance out of the window where the curtains hadn’t been properly shut gave him all the confirmation he needed. It still wasn’t morning. And he had maybe gotten an hour of sleep since they had turned in at around eleven. He slightly lifted his head off of the futon and cast a look around the dark of the room: the rest of his team was sound asleep, their bodies exhausted from that day’s training. Their coach had signed them up for a summer camp which Oikawa had loudly objected to and stated that they were clearly not in need of any additional training. He had obviously lost that argument. Now they were stuck in a dorm with four other teams they barely knew after their first day of exertion and for once Aobajohsai couldn’t brag about their accomplishments.

Half of their matches had been lost to the (frankly) amateur clubs and it had hit their team pretty hard. They still weren’t used to failure not even after the Karasuno ordeal. Oikawa, as usual, had blamed himself for every single mistake and had therefore received a fair amount of beatings from Iwaizumi. (It might have been a few too many but he didn’t like to dwell on that thought.) Especially since Iwa was well aware that most of their mess-ups were because of him. He hadn’t been able to really focus on any of the games and his timings had always been a bit off, causing most of their attacks to be blocked.

A loud snore to his left caught his attention where Kindaichi was lying spread out like a star fish with his mouth wide open and a blob of spit running down his jaw. Iwa shook his head and returned his eyes to the grey ceiling.

_Mhm. I guess it’s more blue-ish than grey in this light._

He silently groaned and started rubbing his face. He was so bored he actually debated the ceiling’s damn colour. A faint rustling from behind reminded him of their captain’s whereabouts. Just picturing Oikawa’s grimace when talking about how “crappy” his set had been gave Iwaizumi the urge to leave a fist print on the other’s face.

_I wonder if he’s still pissed about today. Huh. At least he can sleep. Lucky bastard._

Oikawa might have cooled down but Iwa already knew that if he didn’t get any shut eye himself, he’d be raging the next day and guaranteed to screw up even more. He squeezed his eyes shut in the hopes that it would propel him into dreamland, but after a minute of straining he gave up and lay defeated in the dark. A few moments of silence passed and Iwa was about to head out for some fresh air when he heard faint breathing across the room. He arched his back to peak to the other side and found that the noise was coming from his friend’s futon. Oikawa was lying opposite him and his head wasn’t more than an arm length away from his own. He couldn’t make out much in the darkness but it looked like the blurry upside-down shape of their captain was shaking slightly. The breathing was getting heavier too and Iwa decided to flip onto his front to better focus on his friend’s form.

_Maybe he’s having a nightmare._

He had known Oikawa since elementary school and Tooru had never been prone to having disturbing dreams, but when considering that day’s events, it would be understandable if he was being haunted in his sleep. Iwa lay still while going over the different options in his head.

_I could still just head out. Not much I can do anyway, it’s his subconscious. But…I could also wake him. He’d be better off and I’d have a conversation partner._

He was pulled out of his mulling by Oikawa’s back suddenly arching and revealing his upside-down face lifted towards him. Iwa instantly froze, thinking his friend had caught him staring but he could make out that Oikawa’s eyes were in fact still closed.

_Must be one hell of a dream if his body is reacting like that—_

Oikawa let out another huff of air, this time louder which caught Iwa off guard. It had been a breathless sound but it almost sounded like a… He couldn’t believe it.

_Is he…?_

One look at his friend’s hand tucked under his blanket was enough to confirm his suspicions. The movement was slow and barely visible in the dark but Iwa was sure that what he was looking at was Oikawa touching himself. He didn’t know why but he instinctively lifted a hand to his mouth to silence his own breathing hoping it wouldn’t alert his friend. Then again…didn’t he want him to be alerted and stop?

But for some reason Iwa’s eyes were glued to the other’s dark figure slowly moving in front of him and consequently, the wing spiker’s heart started pounding against his chest. Oikawa, unaware of the gaze on him, kept moving his hand up and down his member. His breathing was getting heavier with every stroke and his brows were knitted in concentration. He let his tongue run along his lower lip before capturing it between his teeth, stifling a low moan. His arousal was building by the second and it was mirrored in the significantly faster movements of his hand.

The increase in pace hadn’t gone unnoticed by his observer who couldn’t stop the hot pulsing sensation move down his body. Oikawa’s lower half wasn’t even completely in view but the thought alone of the other’s aroused body was driving Iwa insane.

_They’re all asleep. They won’t even notice us if we stay quiet enough._

Us.

Iwa had unconsciously slipped a hand under his stomach and began slowly caressing his own dick through his pants. His other was still grasped around his mouth suppressing his ever-quickening breaths and his eyes were fixated on Oikawa’s gorgeous silhouette. His mind was racing: being torn between his rational side telling him to stop and realise how pathetic and weird it was, and the other sending him down a slope of lust and excitement telling him to finally allow himself to embrace his feelings towards the man before him.

How many times had he wanted to drag out their walk home after practice just to marvel a little longer at the excited look on Oikawa’s face when he told him about his new designer sports shoes? How many times had he ended up shoving him into a wall because of another stupid comment and had actually wanted to kiss him senseless?

The thoughts were clouding Iwa’s mind as his arousal gradually reached towards its peak. He doubted he would be able to keep quiet with how amazing his body felt. Oikawa’s breathing was also getting shorter and needier and when his friend finally released a small moan, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

‘Oikawa…’

The other’s figure tensed immediately at the fear of having been caught, by Iwaizumi no less, but his worries were eased by a gentle hand on his shoulder. His bare skin tingled at the touch and Oikawa didn’t know whether to still be turned on or scared shitless. (With Iwa it was usually both.)

‘Tooru…don’t stop.’

The moment Iwa’s raspy voice reached his ears, Oikawa was a shivering mess again, his arousal multiplied by a thousand at his friend’s desperate whisper. His free hand reached up to grab the other’s and he held onto dear life as he resumed stroking himself, his blanket having been discarded and his erection now in Iwa’s view. The wing spiker was grinding his own dick onto his mattress, with his head resting on his pillow and his gaze fixed on his friend. Oikawa’s shoulder was damp from sweat and Iwa wondered what it would be like to lick it off his smooth skin. The thought only excited him further and he forced himself to avert his eyes: His mind was spiralling from the overflow of emotions and Iwa didn’t know how to deal with them.

_I…won’t be able to hold on any longer—_

‘Iwa…chan…’

It was barely a whisper but Oikawa moaning his name was all he needed to be sent over the edge. He tightened the grip around his mouth as he reached climax, burying his head in the pillow. Oikawa joined him only seconds later, clutching Iwa’s hand even harder and doing his best to suppress his moans as his back arched one final time before slumping back to the ground. Both their limbs were still shivering from the intensity of the orgasm and neither was willing to let go of the other’s hand just yet. They simply lay stretched out on their respective beds listening to the sound of their breathing.

After a few minutes of silence, Iwa slowly untangled his hand from Oikawa’s and forced his exhausted body to sit back on his knees. Tooru was already missing the other’s touch but he was in no condition to do anything about it: he was still staring at the ceiling, his messy hand lying limp on his stomach and his thoughts swirling around in his head trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

‘Oikawa?’

Even though everyone called him that, the use of his surname came as a surprise. Iwa saying his given name in such a needy voice had released a wave of nostalgia in the setter and the sudden return to formalities left him somewhat disappointed. Iwa leaned forward one more time to make sure the other would hear him before standing up and quietly heading for the door.

‘We should go clean up.’

Oikawa slowly nodded his head but Iwa obviously hadn’t waited for an answer and was already halfway out of the room. He lifted himself onto shaky limbs and cast a look over the dark figures of their teammates. Thankfully, all of them were still sleeping soundly and hadn’t been alerted by their ‘activities’. He probably would have stood there for hours had the moonlight shining in from the hallway window not drawn his gaze to Iwaizumi who was still holding the door open and waiting for him. He had his back turned to Oikawa, still refusing to face his friend. When he heard quiet steps hush over the carpet he let go of the door and stepped out of the way so the other could stand next to him.

The bathroom was right around the corner but they remained frozen on the spot.

_So much for cleaning up…_

Both players were staring straight ahead, not meeting the other’s gaze. Oikawa suddenly became painfully aware of his right hand which was still wet from his cum. He felt disgusted by his appearance and tightly clenched his fists trying to blur out the shame.

‘I’m…sorry.’

Iwa had to blink a few times before finally turning his head towards his friend.

‘…what?’

The moonlight was shining brightly onto them and Iwa could have sworn that Oikawa’s eyes were glistening with tears.

‘I…I really shouldn’t have, I just…I was so worked up from today that—’

He swallowed and tried to calm himself before starting again; his voice quieter than before.

‘You must think I’m…disgusting.’

Iwa was still staring at him in disbelief. Did he actually find something else he could blame himself for? And this of all things?! Had he forgotten that Iwa had been just as involved in this as him? He took a tentative step towards him and gently reached for the other’s hand.

‘Hey. I don’t.’

When grabbing it he was met with a wet substance. The setter sucked in a horrified breath, wanting to pull his arm away but Iwa’s grip was strong enough to hold it in place.

‘Iwa-chan…it—it’s still…’

Whatever Iwaizumi had planned to say to calm Oikawa down was now completely lost in the depth of his mind as he stared down at their entangled fingers. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was another crazy notion driving him to it but Iwa slowly lifted the hand to his mouth and set a few fingers down onto his lips. Oikawa’s breath hitched as the other extended his tongue and gently licked the white substance off of his index finger. He felt a violent blush rising to his cheeks as he couldn’t help but fix his eyes on Iwa tenderly moving his finger into his mouth and carefully sucking on it. His heart was beating in his throat and he felt like he was about to pass out when a faint pair of footsteps sounded through the hallway and ripped him out of his trance.

‘Shit!’

Iwa didn’t even have time to catch on before being shoved around the corner and against the nearest wall. Oikawa’s hand, which had been somewhat cleaned up, was resting against Iwa’s chest as he peeked back into the hallway where their coach was trotting back towards his room from a visit to the bathroom.

_Thank God we didn’t go there right away._

He kept his eyes on him until his dark form disappeared up the staircase and out of view. When he turned back to his friend, he noticed how closely he had pushed his own body onto Iwa’s in the attempt to stay hidden. Oikawa slowly lifted his gaze from where his hand was resting flat against Iwaizumi’s heavy breathing chest and was met by the other’s confounded expression: the wing spiker’s eyes were wide and his mouth ever so slightly agape. With the light resounding of their coach’s footsteps gone, the two players stood perfectly still in the silence of the hallway with only their breathing to keep them company.

Oikawa’s finger gently curled around the other’s shirt as he replayed the events of that evening in his head. He still couldn’t grasp how the grey eyes before him could belong to the same person who had shared such an intimate moment with him. It still sent shivers down his spine when he remembered how tenderly Iwa-chan had gripped his shoulder. How desperately he had called out his name. How intense his reaction had been on seeing his best friend masturbate in a shared dorm. Could Iwaizumi really have found pleasure alone by watching Tooru lose himself in that way?

Iwa didn’t protest as the other’s grip around his shirt slightly tightened. Tooru was still staring at him but his gaze was absent. He couldn’t blame him. He still had trouble grasping the incident himself. But their staring contest was starting to feel slightly ridiculous, given the fact that it was surely past midnight and the two should definitely get some rest before the training the next day. So, Iwaizumi did his best to formulate a suggestion past the lump in his throat.

‘We…uh- we should probably get back’, he whispered; his eyes never leaving the chocolate coloured orbs looking back at him. They really did look like candy in this light and Iwa almost instantly forgot his intention of getting them back into their respective beds as Tooru slowly leaned in and carefully touched the other’s nose with his own. The setter allowed himself a moment to breathe in the other’s familiar scent.

‘Are you ok?’

It was probably a bit late to ask this, considering they had both been fine with masturbating next to each other, but Iwaizumi was nonetheless grateful for the other’s concern. He offered him a quiet ‘Mhm’ and a small nod. His heart was beating so fast in his throat, he felt like it would jump out of his mouth if he didn’t keep it shut. His friend’s breath ghosted over his lips but Tooru stayed put as if waiting for the other to officially grant him permission. Or because he himself was too nervous to initiate anything and hoped that Iwa was feeling slightly more courageous than him. Apparently, he was.

The wing spiker slowly pushed himself off of the wall, lifted his chin upwards and carefully enveloped Tooru’s lips with his own. Neither of the players were particularly versed when it came to kissing but Iwaizumi would have expected the Great King to show his usual big-headed attitude and take control once the opportunity presented itself. But the opposite seemed to be true. Iwaizumi probably would have laughed if his mind hadn’t been so fixated on Oikawa’s soft mouth because Tooru was being so very careful and hesitant that Iwa wondered for a moment if it was actually him that he was kissing. More than grateful for the tentative approach, however, Iwaizumi approached his own movements in the same fashion and slowly let his tongue run up the other’s upper lip. He could instantly feel Tooru shuddering at the wetness now presented to him and as his other hand gradually moved up to Iwaizumi’s neck, the setter opened his mouth enough for both of their tongues to gently start caressing each other. Any other time, Iwaizumi would have felt heat return to his lower half at the other’s loving touches but he was still so exhausted from training and their late-night escapade that all he could feel was comfort: complete content from being so close to Oikawa and finally having a chance to show him how much he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever "smut" fanfic, hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you did, always much appreciated <3


End file.
